Blue Bloody Moon
by Fcda
Summary: Con motivo de la superluna azul de sangre, se organiza el festival musical Blue Bloody Moon, con la participación especial del regreso de Death Devil


Sin duda, es una ocasión especial. Un momento que quizás no se repetiría. Aquel ritual que sólo podía hacerse cuando las condiciones eran dadas, se llevará a cabo esa noche. La Luna azul se teñirá de sangre, ese círculo rojo adornará el oscuro cielo de la noche, escenario perfecto para el resurgir de Katherine.

Con sus manos a doloridas, aquella mujer deja de lado su guitarra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ensayaba de esa forma. Estirando sus dedos, vuelve a cuestionarse por qué aceptó dar ese concierto en el festival para bandas emergentes Blue Bloody Moon. Ella, Sawako Yamanaka, había dicho adiós a su banda cuando, por un amor no correspondido, optó por estudiar pedagogía y rechazar su pasado en pos de mantener una imagen de buena persona a sus alumnos.

Pero esa intención comenzó a tambalear en su primer año después de graduarse de la universidad. Haber entrado a trabajar en Sakuragaoka, la misma escuela donde había estudiado años atrás, fue un mal paso para su plan. Unas chicas descubrieron su pasado y lo usaron a su favor, forzándola a ser la asesora del club de música ligera. Si bien, disfrutaba de los postres y el té que ellas le compartían, a la larga ellas fueron quienes se encargaron de que su oscuro secreto viese la luz.

A pesar de esto, no podía odiarlas. No cuando, gracias a ellas, había descubierto su pasión por el diseño de ropa. Aun después de graduarse, continuaban recurriendo a ella para que les confeccionara sus atuendos para cada show. Y ahora que ellas habían alcanzado la fama, su nombre también era referente en el mundo de la moda.

Sin embargo, su amor por la música seguía latente en su interior.

Cuando su amiga y compañera de banda, Norimi "Christina" Kawaguchi, le llamó para contarle que habían sido invitadas para participar en el festival Blue Bloody Moon, Sawako no mostró mayor interés, cosa que cambió cuando escuchó que Houkago Tea Time participaría. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella deseaba compartir escenario con esa banda, aquella que vio nacer y crecer desde que se reunían a diario en el salón de música de Sakuragaoka. En sus integrantes estaba el deseo de volver a ver a su antigua profesora en acción con su banda, Death Devil.

Norimi no había visto a su amiga tan dedicada a los ensayos en mucho tiempo. El empeño que Sawako está poniendo a cada canción dejó sorprendidas a sus compañeras. La profesora quiere demostrar que no se ha oxidado; quiere que sus antiguas alumnas se sientan orgullosas de ella cuando la vean arriba del escenario. Por eso, pone toda su alma en las 5 canciones propias y los covers que tiene la banda en su repertorio, actitud que contagia a sus compañeras, haciendo que la música fluya como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

Con una notable afluencia de público, el festival da inicio. Bandas juveniles de todos los subgéneros del rock y el metal desfilan por el escenario, mostrando su talento musical a los asistentes. Algunas con el sueño de consagrarse como profesionales; otras, simplemente por diversión, pero no por ello sin dar todo de ellas.

La hora ha llegado. Death Devil sube al escenario en medio de los aplausos del público bajo los rojizos rayos de una luna eclipsada. Maddy Candy es la canción que da inicio a una hora de concierto del cuarteto. La positiva respuesta del público es signo de que las cuatro mujeres los han conquistado. La agresiva voz de Katherine, el alter ego de Sawako, junto al fuerte sonido de su guitarra que rivaliza con la de Christina; el contundente bajo de Della haciendo equipo con los poderosos golpes que Jane da a su batería... Todo esto resuena en el recinto que las acogió, haciendo eco en las mentes de todos aquellos que reciben esas ondas sonoras con entusiasmo.

Tras bambalinas, otras cinco mujeres, más jóvenes, observan el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado cerca de 8 años desde la única vez que lograron ver a su profesora y amigas en acción sobre un escenario. En sus mentes aún permanece el recuerdo de lo difícil que fue lograr que Sawako volviera a encarnar a Katherine, así como la gran satisfacción que les dio cuando la vieron sobre la tarima en esa ocasión. Ahora repiten esa experiencia, pero ya no con una única canción, sino con un concierto completo. La emoción es idéntica a la que sintieron la vez anterior, pero esta vez también ejerce presión sobre ellas. Deben cerrar el festival y no podían bajar el nivel que Death Devil está dejando.

Hell The World, Genom y Love, intercaladas junto a algunos covers, fueron parte del set list que marca el regreso del cuarteto a la escena. Hikari es la última canción que interpretan, cerrando con broche de oro su participación en el festival.

Tras bambalinas ocurre aquel reencuentro entre esas dos generaciones del club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka. En medio de abrazos y congratulaciones, Sawako ve de nuevo a sus queridas exalumnas. Esta vez no va a asesorarles el vestuario, sino que les desea éxito ante este público. Houkago Tea Time había permanecido fuera de la escena los últimos meses debido al embarazo de una de sus guitarristas.

Sawako observa a aquellas jóvenes subir al escenario con una sonrisa en su rostro. La alegría que siente en ese instante es mayor a todas las que había sentido antes. Haber tenido una presentación exitosa junto a sus amigas y compartir escenario con sus queridas exalumnas es muy gratificante. Definitivamente valió la pena hacer el ritual para que Katherine resurgiera.

FIN.


End file.
